Somebody help me
by mikochan2
Summary: Misao is sick of being ignored by Aoshi. She plans to end it all, what will he think?


"Somebody Help Me" A short one-chapter fic bout Aoshi and Misao Disclaimer: I don't own Misao and Aoshi as much as I wish I did, don't sue me .  
  
Misao Makimachi sat on the cold floor of her bathroom. She watched as the blood trickled down her arm and onto the floor. The tears swelled in her eyes. She had done it again. Misao dropped the razor and grabbed and washcloth. She wrapped the cloth tightly around her arm and waited. The pain was immense but it felt as though all her emotions had been set free.  
  
After the bleeding had stopped she moved into her bedroom and sat down on the side of her bed. Glancing at her bedside table she noticed a picture of herself and Aoshi during her 18th birthday. Misao was smiling as usual and Aoshi had a stern and unemotional face. She smacked the picture off of the table. The glass in the frame shattered on the floor. She picked up a rather large piece of the glass and put it in her drawer. Maybe she could use it later. Misao glanced at the picture again. Curse Aoshi. It was his fault she was doing this to herself. She hated him with a deep passion yet she knew within in the depths of her heart she wanted more than anything to be with him. There was a knock at Misao's door. She stood up, puzzled. No one ever came to her apartment except the crazy lady next door that always came and checked on her, but she was out of town.  
  
Misao gathered herself and went to the door. She opened the door to none other then Aoshi himself. He had the same unemotional look as always. "Are you ready", he asked.  
  
"Ready for what?" she replied becoming confused.  
  
Aoshi gave her a weird look. "Your birthday party" he said with an unsure tone.  
  
"Oops, it's my 19th birthday today. Kenshin and them are having a party for me", Misao thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah, come on in. I'll only be a minute" she replied and led him into the apartment.  
  
Misao found it odd that he followed her to her bedroom. Aoshi looked down at the floor. "You mad at me or something?" he asked looking at the shattered glass.  
  
"Um, n-no. Just ran into the table and knocked it off." She replied as she grabbed some clothes from her drawer.  
  
While she was in the bathroom changing Misao was thinking. "He is the only reason for my living. I will give it until tonight for him to realize that and then I'm gone." Misao immerged from the bathroom to find Aoshi sitting on her bed. :"You are missing a large piece of glass", he said. She walked up to him. He had rearranged the glass from the broken frame.  
  
"Um maybe it fell under the bed" she replied dully.  
  
"I looked their, Misao what did you do with it", He snapped back.  
  
"I didn't do anything! Dammit, can't I live my life without you getting on my ass for every fucking thing I do!" she yelled right back.  
  
Aoshi seemed surprised. He quickly stood up and grabbed her arm. Misao yelped in pain. "What-"Aoshi started but stopped when he saw the blood running down her arm.  
  
He had grabbed her where she had previously cut. "I-I cut it when I ran into the table and the frame broke", she tried to cover. Aoshi pulled her hand towards him and rolled her sleeve up. "NO!" Misao begged. She struggled against his tight grasp. Tears were falling and her vision became so blurred she could barely make out figures in her room. Misao fell to the ground and cried even harder. "No", she repeated over and over. She felt Aoshi stiffen. "Fuck" he cursed softly. "What have you done Misao?" he asked quietly.  
  
She only cried even more. "It's your fucking fault!" she screamed. "You, it's all you. Look what you have done to me! Look what you have made me do! Are you happy you unemotional bastard! You didn't have to ignore me and pretend you didn't care, you could have at least had the balls to say something to me!" Misao ripped her arm away from his grasp and stood up abruptly. Aoshi was left on the ground in disbelief. She stormed over to the bedside table, opened it and took off towards the bathroom.  
  
Aoshi sat on the floor. After a few seconds of regaining his state of mind he glanced around the room. His eyes came to rest on the picture and the broken glass. The large piece was still missing. Aoshi became aware of what happened. He ran into the other room and found the bathroom door. He tried the handle but it was locked. "No! Dammit Misao open the door!" he screamed. He was frantically shaking the doorknob and slammed his shoulder against the door, desperately trying to get it open. "Misao stop it! I know what your doing, please just listen to me!" he yelled again. Aoshi slammed a fist on the door. "Stop" he whispered. He then backed up and mustered all the strength he could manage and kicked the door with everything he had. The door flung open. He saw Misao standing against the sink with her blood soaked shirt, looking in the mirror. She jumped when the door was knocked open. She backed up quickly and pointed the glass towards her heart. "Don't come any closer," she whispered. She was still crying as a lump arose in Aoshi throat. He allowed his head to drop. There was no stopping her when she had her mind set on something. Aoshi clenched his fists then lunched forward towards Misao and grabbed the hand holding the glass. She struggled against his strength. "Let me do it!" she screamed. "You have never cared before, why start now!" This last statement gave Aoshi the inspiration he needed. He ripped the glass from her grasp and threw it behind him. Misao moved to chase after it but Aoshi grabbed her. "Stop!" he demanded. "Why, why, why? Please" she cried silently as she fell to the floor again. Aoshi fell with her and gathered her in his arms. "Because I love you," he whispered. She pushed him away. "Not the way I love you! You love me like your daughter. You don't see me for who I am, I am not a child anymore!" she screamed at him. "Let me decide that." With that he pulled her towards him and crushed his lips onto hers. Aoshi grabbed her face and held it tightly to slow her trembling. He drew back and cradled her head in his chest. "Misao" he whispered.  
  
"Aoshi-sama" she managed.  
  
"No", he said. "Just Aoshi. I am yours, forever and always," he said softly.  
  
A/N You like? O.O hope it wasn't too rushed.....I was Misao for an A-kon this past weekend and got the inspiration from a song. Please review, make me feel loved! . 


End file.
